Solsticio de amor
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Verano, otoño, y tu recuerdo de invierno.


Él otoño se acerca... Aun hace calor, demasiado para mi gusto. Los días de marzo se acortan a medida que pasan, pero parece como si el calor abrasador de enero se hubiese trasladado aquí.

Espero con ansias el cambio de clima.

En algunos años de mi vida cuando era mas joven y sin preocupaciones podía llegar a disfrutar del verano.

Pero las cosas cambian a medida que uno va creciendo, y las responsabilidades hacen que uno disfrute menos de la vida y de las cosas que pasan entorno a ella y a la naturaleza.

Y me encontraba pasando la terrible ansiedad de querer que llegase el invierno.

A lo sumo faltan 10 días para el otoño.

Ya hay hojas por doquier, la cuidad se va inundando de color café y algún que otro árbol semi desnudo esperando el crudo frío de julio.

Y me encontraba meditando sobre lo poco que había disfrutado el verano. Y como cada día moría mas al dejarle paso a la nuevo solsticio.

No es que me interesaba irme de vacaciones o demas. Me interesaba el tema de que habian pasado casi tres meses y no recuerdo haberlos vivido.

Y me encontraba allí, en una tarde de domingox maldiciendo por lo bajo que ya se había acabado mi descanso de fin de semana, cuando por mi mente paso el frío recuerdo de Jedite.

Recordé que había fallecido un 21 de junio, cuando comenzaba el invierno en el hemisferio sur.

Y aunque su ida me dolía, amaba ese estación. Bueno tampoco es que tenia mucho que ver, pero uno puede llegar a ser muy sentimental

Y lo recordé, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, siquiera lo soñaba y mucho menos iba al cementerio a verle.

Pero de alguna manera vivía en mi.

Y meditaba sobre por cuanto tiempo le había callado mi amor. Cuanto? Ohh lector creo que a razón de 10 años.

Y si me piensa que es imposible, pues eh aquí la prueba de que no lo es.

Era mi amigo, y yo lo amaba.

Jamas se entero de mis sentimientos. Jamas pensé decírselos. Respetaba mi amistad y no lo arruinaría con un rechazo y posteriores momentos incómodos que terminarían con el fin de la amistad.

Lo ame desde el primer día. Y por eso en mi caso, la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe.

Lo acompañe en todo. En su carrera, en su noviazgo y posterior casamiento, y hasta en su paternidad.

Fui su apoyo. Yo siempre estaba allí ...

Murió a corta edad haciendo pedazos mi utopía en que en un futuro cuando ambos fuésemos ancianos terminaríamos juntos. Se fue antes que yo , no me espero, no se despidió, simplemente desapareció. Y lo llore hasta que mi alma se seco.

Tuve que aprender a vivir sin el. Y tuve que de a poco apagar la llama de mi corazón.

Pero se apago de tal modo que jamas ame a nadie mas.

Y aunque no sepa decir si hoy, después de 5 años yo lo sigo amando, puedo llegar a decir que jamas mi corazón latirá por amor, solo se destina a latir para vivir, nada mas.

Algunos dicen que los que se van primero nos esperan en alguna parte.

Yo quiero creer eso, quiero creer que el me espera, que el ah visto cuales son mis sentimientos. Pero tengo miedo de que si es verdad , que la muerte nos reúne en otro lugar, tengo miedo, de que el no me espere a mi.

Y eso lo meditaba siempre en los meses posteriores a su deceso.

¿ y si yo moría y aun así el no me quería en la otra vida?

Me consideró una persona fuerte y cobarde. Y usted lector sabrá porque

Quien mas amaría tanto, tanto sin ser amado. Y quien mas callaria por tanto tiempo...solo yo...

Y me encontraba allí meditando sobre esos miedos que habian vuelto a relucir, cuando observe que el árbol de mi patio tenia la mayoria ya de sus flores secas, no faltaría mucho para que empezasen a caer. Y es mas algunas ya se habian desprendido.

Pero algunas se mantenían con su tono verde voraz. Y se resistían a partir. Se resistían a ser desterradas y posteriormente reemplazadas por nuevas y mas jóvenes, que albergarían la frescura en el próximo verano.

Tal vez era hora de que yo también debería partir. De volar y caer, y ser olvidada.

Y si aquello por lo que había amado y sufrido en silencio había valido la pena.

Su recuerdo, el cual no era frecuente siempre me marcaba a fuego y me deprimía.

Me gustaría verle una vez mas, me gustaría ver su sonrisa una vez mas, y sentir esos abrazos que me daba cada vez que cumplía años.

Desde que se fue, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna abrazo se le parecía todo era insípido y frío. Todo era gris y triste. Todo era como el invierno. Y aun así amo esa estación.

Y una hoja cayó solitaria en mi patio, vieja y arrugada, prácticamente destrozada con el paso del tiempo, así como mi alma.

Y volví a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacia, porque lo extrañaba, lo extraño ... Y siento esa sensación de falta, y si! Como no sentirla? Si la persona que ame en esta vida, que ame con todas las letras, se fue y nunca mas volverá.

Mientras viva esta vida Andaré en busca de eso que se fue, buscare cosas parecidas para sentirle cerca o satisfacer mi alma en pena, pero en secreto sabré que todo es en vano, porque todo lo que yo ame de esa persona se fue con ella y nadie jamas en esta vida se podrá parecer siquiera en su manera de sonreír. Nadie

Y mi alma se muere , no lo quiero aceptar, no lo pronuncio en voz alta, pero yo lo se, mi alma se esta muriendo.

Y mientras veo como se acerca el otoño, mientras veo como lo marchitado se va para no volver, como esas hojas viejas, tomo una decisión.

El día que caiga la ultima hoja del árbol de mi patio, el día en que la ultima hoja se vaya para no velver y ser reemplazada partiré yo también, en busca de respuestas. En busca de saber si todo esto valió la pena.

Cuando la ultima hoja caiga, estoy segura que volveré a sentir la calidez de ver su sonrisa.


End file.
